vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Impostor Captain Tennille
|-|Impostor= |-|Dark Blue Moon= Summary An unnamed assassin who murders and impersonates Captain Tennille to stop the Stardust Crusaders on their journey to Egypt to confront DIO, using the marine Stand Dark Blue Moon. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, Unknown with Dark Blue Moon, 8-C underwater Name: Unknown, impersonated Captain Tennille Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 3: Stardust Crusaders Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Human, Stand User Powers and Abilities: Dark Blue Moon has Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Barnacle Manipulation (Dark Blue Moon can create strength-draining barnacles on the bodies of opponents), Water Manipulation, Invisibility (Stands can only be seen by other Stand users), Non-Corporeal (A Stand is the spiritual manifestation of its user's fighting spirit and can only be damaged by other Stands), Non-Physical Interaction (Stands can interact with ghosts and other Stands) Attack Potency: Athlete level, Unknown with Dark Blue Moon, Building level underwater (Underwater, Dark Blue Moon was able to overpower a weakened Star Platinum). Speed: Unknown, Unknown, possibly Massively FTL underwater with Dark Blue Moon (It could overwhelm a weakened Star Platinum underwater, but failed to evade the Star Finger). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Athlete Class, Unknown with Dark Blue Moon, Building Class underwater Durability: Athlete level, Building level with Dark Blue Moon (It survived a barrage of blows from Star Platinum and was able to escape underwater and continue fighting). Stamina: Superhuman. The impostor captain can hold his breath for six minutes and twelve seconds, and can continue fight even after being beaten down by Star Platinum. Range: Standard melee range, Several meters with Dark Blue Moon Standard Equipment: His Stand, Dark Blue Moon. Intelligence: While cocky and self-assured, the impostor captain is a crafty fighter, using his Stand's powers to his advantage and aiming to fight the Stardust Crusaders on his terms, within the water. Weaknesses: The impostor captain is fairly arrogant, and any damage taken by Dark Blue Moon will be reflected onto his body. Dark Blue Moon is much less powerful outside of the water. Notable Attacks / Techniques: underwater]] '- Dark Blue Moon:' Dark Blue Moon is the impostor captain's Stand, a humanoid, marine Stand that is at its most powerful underwater. A close-range Stand, the impostor captain claims that Dark Blue Moon can swim faster than any fish in the sea, and it can create whirlpools using its incredible speed. Its hands are also incredibly sharp, making them useful weapons, and it can fire its sharp scales as projectiles. * Barnacle Creation: Dark Blue Moon can create barnacles on an opponent on contact, causing them to spread over its victim's body. These barnacles drain an opponent's strength, leaving them weaker and weaker, and Dark Blue Moon can exert control over these barnacles to drag opponents back into the water. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Animal Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Assassins Category:Evil Characters Category:Humans Category:Invisibility Users Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Murderers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Stand Users Category:Villains Category:Water Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier